


That Night

by WatsWitDaMonkey



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Closure, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsWitDaMonkey/pseuds/WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during the day they swam<br/>that night<br/>they slept</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

That Night  
During the day they swam, getting back on track.  That night they were tired.   
Fluff-hot Free! after episode 6 thing because I need closure.

It had been a long day, and Rei was incredibly tired. In fact, everyone was. And so, now that it was night time, they were all prepared to go to sleep. They all realized an important fact quickly, however, and Nagisa was the one to break the silence.

“Rei, can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked the taller boy.

“Um,” he glanced at Makoto who smiled quickly and continued, looking back down to Nagisa, “of course.” Nagisa smiled brightly and waved goodnight to Haru and Makoto.

Rei climbed into their tent after Nagisa and lay down next to him. Nagisa immediately rolled to face him and placed and arm protectively around his chest, “So you don’t run off again.”

The boy with blue hair furrowed his eyebrows, “I wouldn’t-“

Nagisa cuddled closer to Rei, cutting him off. The blonde looked up into his eyes and whispered, “Good. I was terribly worried.” He looked away and Rei covered one of his hands with his own, “When Haru ran into the water I knew what had happened and I just … I was scared you were dead.” He clutched onto Rei even harder and nuzzled his head into the other boy’s chest.

Rei was quiet for a moment before he apologized, “I am so sorry, Nagisa.”  He held the smaller boy close and stroked his hair. Ever so gently, he kissed the top of his head.

The blonde looked up at Rei and quirked a smile, “Did you just …?”

“Heh,” Rei paused.

Nagisa pushed himself up and kissed Rei quickly on the cheek. He settled back down and gazed at the blushing figure. Rei smiled widely and leaned down to kiss Nagisa on the cheek as well. He settled back. Nagisa beamed and shuffled closer to Rei and kissed him, on the mouth this time. They smiled into the kiss and broke apart, only to come back together again. 

Meanwhile, in the other tent, Makoto and Haru lay quietly next to each other. Makoto looked over to Haru, who turned his head when he heard the rustle. Makoto smiled, “Hey there.”

Haru couldn’t help but smile a little, “Hey.” They continued to look at each other, smiling lightly. Haru glanced down and saw Makoto’s hand lying palm up. He looked back up to Makoto while he covered his hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. “You’re very brave, Makoto. But you’re also rash.” Haru pulled on the other’s hand until it was by his lips. He watched Makoto as he kissed it. Makoto smiled lazily. “I wouldn’t be able to stand it if you died.”

Haru kept Makoto’s hand held near his chest and Makoto replied, “And I, you.” Makoto sat on his side and Haru copied him, keeping his hand in his own. Haru put an arm over his friend’s waist and they simultaneously intertwined legs.

They lay like this for a long while, until they were on the edge of slumber. Then Makoto whispered, “Haru?”

Haru looked back up at his vaguely-green haired friend, “Yes?”

“I … I love you,” he whispered.

The black haired one smiled and moved the hand that was on his friend’s waist to his cheek and then neck, “And I love you.” Haru moved the hand on Makoto’s neck down his back and to its original place at his waist. They quickly fell asleep after that.

Back in Rei and Nagisa’s tent, they were still much too busy kissing to fall asleep. Nagisa was lying across Rei as they continued to make out. Finally, _finally_ , Nagisa pulled back breathlessly and lie next to an equally breathless Rei once again. They intertwined arms and legs and Nagisa gazed up at Rei, “You are so beautiful,” he announced. Rei blushed and ran a hand through Nagisa’s hair. The pair fell soundly asleep and neither awoke during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> oh jesus christ


End file.
